Tres Horitas
by Amell Chan
Summary: Correción de Solo Tres Horitas COMPLETO


Aquí está completo y reeditado, como soy nueva no se muy bien manejar esto de los capítulos aún así que lo deje como una sola historia espero que les guste! y espero sus reviews :)

Una mañana tranquila… bueno tranquila para la Corporación Capsula :

- MUJER! QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HACERME ESTO A MI!

- (_Maldito mono tarado debí dejarlo en el espacio y que se muriera de una buena vez!)_

-MUJER, TE ESTOY HABLANDO DEMONIOS!

-(_Es definitivo lo echaré de esta casa...)_

-MUJER! MUJER! MUJEEEEEEEEEER!

-TE HE DICHO UN MILLON DE VECES MONO ESTUPIDO INCAPAZ DE COMPRENDER, MI NOMBRE ES BULMA, B-U-L-M-A BUUUUUUULLMAAA , TAN TARADO ERES?

-Hump!

-Y bueno… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES?.

-TU Y TUS MALDITOS INVENTOS QUE NO SIRVEN PARA NADA, LA TECNOLOGIA TERRICOLA ES TAN BÁSICA QUE NADA FUNCIONA BIEN, LA CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD HA VUELTO FALLAR.

-PUES CLARO QUE FALLA MONO IMBECIL SI LA GOLPEAS CADA DOS POR TRES! ¿QUE NO PUEDES GOLPEAR SÓLO A LOS ROBOTS?

- DEBO SEGUIR ENTRENANDO MALDITA SEA, ¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR A MANOS DE LOS ANDROIDES?

-Uhh- suspiró Bulma , sabiendo que en contra de aquel argumento no había nada que pudiera decir por ahora…

- Está bien iré a revisar la cámara de gravedad (_demonios de no ser por que es uno de los mejores inventos que he tenido habría desaparecido hace mucho tiempo…) _pero…

-¿Pero.. te atreves a darme ordenes a mí.. al Príncipe de los Saiyajins?

-¿Quieres tú adorada cámara ..o no?

-Hump!

-Tranquilo "príncipe" – esta última palabra dicha con tal ironía y sarcasmo que Vegeta dio un pequeño gruñido – no es nada tan terrible ( _aunque para ti…) _como verás no hay nadie en casa y asumiendo que el daño de la cámara sea "leve" me tomara unas tres horas repararla – comenzó a suavizar su voz que hizo poner a nuestro príncipe los pelos de punta, ya que nada bueno venia de con ese tono – y bueno Trunks necesita estar más vigilado ahora que ha comenzado a salir de la cuna y …

- ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES MUJER! …DEL MOCOSO TE ENCARGAS TÚ

- Ya imaginaba que dirías eso por eso siempre tengo un plan B, no por nada soy la Gran Bulma Brief!, está bien ... llamaré a Yamcha para que cuide de Trunks , así podrás ir a las montañas a entrenar por mientras…

-Hump! ..me estas queriendo decir que … ese MALDITO INSECTO VENDRA Y SE QUEDARAN SOLOS EN LA CASA?

-Vaya Vegeta , no sabia que eras celoso.

-Ah?

- Jajajaja al fin hay algo que el Gran Príncipe de los Saijayins no sabe! … bien cariño te diré estar celoso significa que alguien más toma lo que es tuyo, me refiero a las personas claro.

-(_Con que así se llamaba la sensación que tenía cuando ella aún estaba con ese insecto…y ahora estarán solos de nuevo, si me voy a las montañas ese insecto querrá intentar algo con Bulma lo sé.. pero .. ¿y si es Bulma la que quiere intentar algo con él? , no por nada él era su plan B … si me quedo tendré que cuidar del mocoso y además ella sabrá que me importa … no puedo dejar que mi orgullo se ensucie de esa manera...yo soy el príncipe de los Saijayins.. Saijayins…claro! Trunks es un Saijayin también, es mí deber de príncipe el bienestar de mi raza…) – _Bah .. ese débil insecto no podrá ni tres segundos con el mocoso, te recuerdo que es un Saijayin, además tú dices que son sólo tres horas … verdad?

-Ah! , si si claro unas tres horas además Trunks ya esta cambiado y alimentado no debería dar mucho problema.

-YA DEJA DE HABLAR TANTO MUJER Y VETE A ARREGLAR LA CAMARA.

-Ya voy , ya voy iré por mis herramientas, nos vemos cariño muaak (lanzó un beso al aire a nuestro príncipe quien solo volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado).

Pero al ir camino al laboratorio Bulma pasó por el corral de Trunks quien estaba distraído con un robot que le había construido su abuelo antes de irse, y como sólo la mente de los genios sabe trabajar Bulma ideo un plan en menos de dos segundos.

-(_Ya verás Vegeta, aprenderás a valorarme más que sólo como la tarada que te arregla tú maldita cámara y te construye nuevos robots…)_

-Como está el niño más lindo de esta casa! – ese tono de nuevo , hasta Trunks podía ver que su madre tramaba algo , así que con ojos expectantes dejó el robot y se concentro en Bulma – Quieres divertirte mucho mucho?

-Adjsjsjshdu Da! Da! ( Traducción: Ya! Ya!)

-Ohh si quieres verdad? … (_jejeje ya veras Vegeta ya veras) _Trunks hoy tú papá te va a cuidar por un rato… Que tanto puedes hacer en tres horas?.

-Eno a a Alo ( Bueno o Malo?).

Bulma se iba de la habitación, pero antes se dio media vuelta y le guiño un ojo a su pequeño, ella quien pasaba todo el día con Trunks sabía de sobra que el pequeño tenia una inteligencia más avanzada y que claramente le entendía.

-Alo ces (Malo Entonces…).

Vegeta se dirigió a la cocina si tendría que esperar, un bocadillo (lo suficiente como para alimentar a un león completo) seria una buena forma de matar el tiempo, abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar una serie de potes con comida para recalentar que poco a poco fueron formando una torre en la mesa , cuando Vegeta pensó que era suficiente programó dos homebots para que calentasen la comida, y se sentó a la mesa.

- CLASH , TARAM , PLASH!

- PERO QUE DEMONIOS! , eso vino de la sala …NO PUEDE SER ….. EL MOCOSO!

Se dirigió a la sala de estar.. o en realidad a lo que quedaba de ella .. Vegeta quedó estático en la entrada, ni en la peor de sus batallas había tanto desastre, todo se encontraba hecho pedazos, botellas , premios del Dc Brief, miles de figuritas y vasos que se guardaban en las vitrinas, las cuales estaban todas en el piso, lo único que seguía en pie pero bamboleándose era el inmenso televisor de pantalla plana.

- MOCOSO SÉ QUE ESTAS AQUÍ , SAL EN ESTE INSTANTE!

- Agagagagagagagaa – el autor de todo este desastre se encontraba debajo de las cortinas de la sala, de lo más feliz como si estuviera en el mejor parque de diversiones del mundo. Vegeta se dirigió hacia donde sentía el Ki de Trunks, levantó las cortinas con tanta fuerza que estas salieron con fierros y todo , algo que entre tanto desastre pasaba desapercibido; el pequeño se encontraba riéndose y saltando entre un montón de vidrios, al girar se encontró con su padre quien estaba irreconocible su rostro parecía el de alguien poseído y su mirada era la peor que se haya visto jamás, a pesar de su corta edad Trunks comprendía muy bien de que el más mínimo movimiento era una sentencia de muerte segura, y por como estaba su padre en ese momento seria una muy lenta y dolorosa. Un brillo llamaba su atención bajó la mirada y a sus pies encontró grandes trozos de vidrio que reflejaban la luz proveniente de las ventanas, Trunks recordaba claramente que tanto su madre como su abuela hacian lo imposible por alejarlo de las cosas que eran así brillantes y transparentes, entendió claramente lo que tenia que hacer, tomó lentamente uno de los trozos y miró a su padre.

Vegeta cuyo cerebro parecía haber recibido una descarga eléctrica, observaba de forma inconsciente lo que Trunks se encontraba haciendo, (_Sí lo mato ahora, perdería toda entretención, podría ir al desierto y verlo como muere lentamente a causa del calor o a la cima de las montañas y se morirá congelado, es una ventaja que esa mujer no sepa detectar el Ki, aunque queda el insecto él es el único que sabe de la existencia del mocoso, aunque podría matarlo antes de que hable con Bulma, no esta nada de mal dos pájaros de un tiro, este enano y el insecto, sólo me lo llevaré y lo abandonaré en algún lugar donde se muera de hambre sí eso haré)_ el príncipe bajó su mirada y justo en ese momento se encontró con sus mismos ojos pero en versión azul, pero esa mirada su mirada era exactamente la misma que Vegeta poseía antes de un combate_ (ese mocoso me ve de una manera…¿desafiante?, acaso es lo que está haciendo, me está desafiando? , lo peor de todo era entonces que el enano podía entenderle o por lo menos saber de sus intenciones?)_.

El pequeño parecía leer a la perfección lo que pasaba por la mente de su padre y con el trozo de vidrio en la mano y una mirada que parecía decir "ni siquiera lo pienses", abrió su boca lentamente y fue acercando su manito.

Claramente no había que ser la superniñera para saber que si Trunks se llegaba a tragar el trozo de vidrio probablemente se moriría , es un saiyajin después de todo así que quien sabe quizás el vidrio no le haría nada, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

(_Maldición si llega a morir esa mujer es capaz de matarme, bueno no ella pero convocaría a Sheng Long para hacerlo)._

Así que estirando su brazo cogió a Trunks por la espalda y lo alzó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

- M M MO MOCOSO QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?

- Ole sso a ma (_Haciéndole caso a mamá)_

- Agg cómo si yo entendiera algo de lo que dices!

- Sse u lema ( _Ese es tú problema)_

- ¡NO TRATES DE PONER CONVERSACIÓN AQUÍ MOCOSO! – iba caminando con Trunks colgando casi a un metro suyo, tratando de pensar donde dejarlo él quería comer y tal vez entrenar en el jardín ya que su preciosa cámara estaba en reparación, iba doblando la esquina de la planta baja cuando recordó el invernadero (_Casi siempre que la mujer esta en la laboratorio y yo en la cámara este mocoso está allí con la loca de la madre de Bulma y sus pastelitos, además de plantas no hay mucho que pueda destruir ahí)_ abrió la puerta del lugar y dejó a Trunks en el piso.

Iré a comer mocoso, ni se te ocurra hacer otra estupidez – dicho esto cerro las puertas del invernadero , dio media vuelta y se marchó rumbo a la cocina, de lo que no se dio cuenta nuestro príncipe fue de que la palabra comer había despertado en nuestro adorable Trunks su propio apetito así que comenzó a buscar la manera de salir de allí.

El invernadero era un lugar realmente inmenso , era como tener un parque en su propia casa con diferentes tipos de plantas, arboles, flores, y por sobretodo animales habían serpientes, dinosaurios, tigres, etc, Trunks recordaba claramente como su abuelo tenia un nombre para cada uno de ellos y a pesar de tener un aspecto realmente feroz , en realidad no hacían nada y se la pasaban comiendo o jugando entre ellos, el doctor y su familia.

El pequeñin comenzó a buscar una forma de salir de allí pero a medida que avanzaba, su hambre y cansancio también aumentaban y como buen hijo de nuestro príncipe la paciencia no era claramente una virtud en él…

- ¡! – Trunks lloraba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones heredados de su madre, el problema fue que su Ki también se incrementaba rápidamente, fue tal su fuerza que las puertas del invernadero se rompieron en mil pedazos, al escuchar el estallido Trunks cesó su llanto y se aproximó a la salida, de lo que no se percato fue de que su ataque de ira había asustado a los animales, lo que causó una estampida hacia el interior de la casa.

Vegeta quien había sentido el Ki de Trunks se encontraba camino al invernadero cuando de repente dinosaurios, tigres, y aves venían hacia donde se encontraba nuestro príncipe quien rápidamente logro flotar y se dirigió hacia Trunks quien venia al final de todos los animales.

-ENANO MISERABLE! TODO LO QUE HACES ES CAUSAR PROBLEMAS! – Trunks miro a su padre y entendió el sentido de aquellas palabras , sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas , le ardía ver a su padre y no pudiendo contenerse

- ¡CALLATE ENANO!

- HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES , SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE EN ESTE MOMENTO!

-Snif Snif

- ¿Qué DEMONIOS QUIERES CAUSANDO TANTO DESASTRE?- ante aquella pregunta fue el estomago de Trunks el que respondió con un rugido tan fuerte que hasta el mismo bebe quedo asombrado. - PUES VEN A COMER ENTONCES ENANO. Vegeta se dio media vuelta camino a la cocina y Trunks seguía gateando a su padre, lo cual mas hambre le daba al pequeño, pero tenia claro que llorar no le serviría de nada.

Llegaron a la cocina y el príncipe se disponía a sentarse a la mesa para que los homebots al fin le sirvieran la comida cuando sintió que algo o mas bien alguien lo estaba observando, Trunks se encontraba a los pies de su padre y lo miraba con ojitos expectantes.

-¿Y AHORA QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES? – Trunks miro a su padre y luego a la sillita para comer que se encontraba a un lado de la mesa , repitió este movimiento unas tres veces hasta que el príncipe comprendió lo que quería decir , lo agarró nuevamente desde la espalda y lo deposito como quien deja un saco en la sillita, Trunks se tuvo que acomodar como pudo pero como el pequeño saijya tenia tanta hambre la incomodidad era lo de menos en ese momento, así que miro a su padre y abrió la boca en señal de "alimentame!" – HMP!

Vegeta tomó uno de los platos que en ese momento traían los homebots de carne con arroz y se lo puso (o más bien tiró) frente al pequeño.

- AHORA COME Y CALLATE

- E esso? (Qué es eso?)

Vegeta como padre del año, no tenia ni idea de que los bebes comían otro tipo de comida, además en su planeta eran las maquinas los que se encargaban de la alimentación de los pequeños ya que no se les permitía tener ningún tipo de lazo emocional, por que eso sólo debilitaba en las batallas. Trunks vio que su padre comía lo mismo que él así que no se molesto en hacer más preguntas tomo una cuchara y comenzó a comer, sabia maravillosamente bien mucho mejor que las papillas que le daba su madre por lo que se apresuró a comer una cucharada tras otra , luego de la sexta cucharada se dio cuenta de que la comida estaba demasiado caliente y eso le dolía , no podía tragar, no la podía tener en la boca y por acto reflejo la escupió con tan buena puntería que la comida quedo estampada en la adorable cara de nuestro príncipe.

- AGG QUE CREES QUE…

- CALLATE ENANO!

Vegeta no pudo evitar sentir como el Ki de su hijo se incrementaba de una manera impresionante , lo sabia, su hijo seria un excelente guerrero en cuanto comenzara a entrenar, pero ahora ese mocoso no era mas que un malcriado por culpa de su madre , Trunks no paraba de llorar y su Ki iba aumentando más y más a ese paso probablemente la cocina terminara igual que el invernadero se le tenia que ocurrir algo para callarlo.

- TRUNKS CALLATE Y MIRAME! – era la primera vez que Vegeta llamaba al niño por su nombre , y el pequeño lo sabia sólo por la impresión del momento se calló.

- Ue (Qué?)

- HMP! Ehhh ya no tienes hambre? – Vegeta tenia claro que no podía hacerlo llorar de nuevo o no tendría en donde vivir, así que ocupo un tono de voz nada familiar en él que en realidad no causaba una imagen nada favorable , ya que lo decía con los labios apretados y masticando cada palabra como si se tratase de una comida repugnante.

- No – el pequeño se sorprendió de que su padre no le gritara, eso era raro en él y en realidad le daba más miedo a Trunks ya que no sabia que esperarse de su padre en esa forma.

- Pues entonces ya te puedes largar.

- Jame (Bájame) – como su padre no le entendió tuvo que repetir la escena de las miradas otra vez pero de la silla al piso y luego a su padre otras tres veces para que este comprendiera lo que quería decir.

-HMP!

Vegeta lo tomo y lo dejo en el suelo , con tanto escandalo hasta él había perdido el apetito y pensó que tal vez podía entrenar en el jardín , ya sabia que si algo malo ocurría sentiría el KI de Trunks y algo haría antes de que la casa se viniera abajo. Estaba a punto de lograr llegar a ser el super saijayin , lo sabia, no podía dejar de entrenar aunque fuera por poco tiempo, en eso estaba nuestro príncipe ideando una manera de sacar provecho a un entrenamiento sin gravedad y sin la posibilidad de irse a otra parte, cuando un ruido a lo lejos comenzaba a molestarle y este ruido se hacia cada vez más intenso.

- AGG Y AHORA QUE DEMONI….

Trunks se encontraba tirado en el piso, como si hubiera recibido un golpe en pleno estomago con los brazos abrazándose a si mismo y en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor mas horrible que haya sentido jamás , ante la imagen Vegeta estaba en shock , no podía ser que alguien hubiese golpeado a Trunks y él no se hubiese percatado de su presencia, no podía tratarse de los androides ya que aun faltaba cerca de un año para que estos aparecieran , no sabia que hacer que estaba pasando a quien golpear, cuando de pronto el estomago de Trunks había hablado por él, resonó de tal manera que las paredes podrían venirse abajo , y ante esto Trunks lloro con más fuerza , Vegeta rápidamente lo entendió era el estomago de Trunks lo que le causaba tal dolor (resultado esperable si se le da a un bebe comida que no es para él ), su estomago emitió otro rugido este era feroz y parecía anunciar lo inevitable … Trunks abrió sus ojitos y miro a su padre con gesto de "Ups".

Un aroma nauseabundo llego a la nariz de nuestro adorado príncipe, el cual miró a la fuente de tal peste , Trunks se encontraba esperando alguna reacción de su padre, tal vez se iba a quedar así con el pañal sucio hasta que su madre llegara , pero eso significaba que su padre tendría que aguantar el olor que traía consigo, lo cual lo ponía a él en una situación bastante ventajosa, su mirada cambio de la duda y la sorpresa pasando a la venganza

- Abame (Cambiame!) – Vegeta no entendía ni pio de lo que su hijo quería decirle, pero como buen mercenario de Freezer podía leer los rostros a la perfección y esa mirada de seguridad en la cara del pequeño sólo significaba que el mocoso tenia la ventaja.

- NI SE TE OCURRA MOCOSO NO HARE NADA DE LO QUE TU QUIERAS

- Ces antas (Entonces aguantas) – Comenzó a pararse y trato de caminar hacia su padre , pero a medida que avanzaba más difícil se le hacia ya que su "preciosa carga" amenazaba con salirse , Vegeta consciente de esto y haciendo un esfuerzo sobresaijayin (por que ya sabemos que sobrehumano ya es) por no vomitar agarro a Trunks sólo como él sabe hacerlo y se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño.

La habitación de Trunks, tenia un suave color azul cielo , era enorme tenia millones de juguetes por todas partes, su cuna que ya a esas alturas era de acero irrompible ( había quedado más que comprobado que la madera y el fierro no era suficientes para un saijayin) poseía un móvil en donde se observaban osos, dinosaurios, y aves , había un armario doble con suficiente ropa como para vestir a seis niños y en una esquina se encontraba el mueble en donde se cambiaba a Trunks. Vegeta se sentía completamente perdido no tenia la menor idea de que hacer en esa habitación, decidió que una manera rápida de salir del problema era haciendo que el mismo niño le mostrara que hacer como lo había hecho anteriormente con la silla para comer, miró al pequeño que se encontraba colgando y le dijo:

-Y bien mocoso… - Trunks lo miro con la misma cara que ponía su madre de "es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo?" , el pequeño miro hacia donde se encontraba el mudador (en mi país así se llama donde se cambia a los bebes ) y le indico a su padre para que lo llevara hasta allí , el príncipe dejo caer al pequeño en el lugar indicado – sabes que hacer cierto, en ese caso mocoso me voy.

- ¡NO!

-QUE!

- No e añal ama sshe (no se cambiar el pañal, mamá lo hace)

- YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ENTIENDO ..QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES! – el pequeño quien no quería hacer que la vena en la frente de su padre terminara por estallar, cogió uno de los pañales que se encontraban a su lado y estiro su brazo para entregárselo a su padre. – QUÉ? ¡ NI CREAS QUE HARÉ LO QUE ME DICES ESTA ES UNA COMPLETA HUMILLACIÓN PARA MI EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIJAYINS !

- HMP! – Vegeta acerco todo su rostro al de su hijo y quedando a distancias milimétricas le dijo con una voz sepulcral – Si se te ocurre hacer el más mínimo movimiento insecto, te mataré –

Trunks sólo pudo tragar saliva a modo de haber entendido claramente lo que su padre había dicho, su madre le había dicho que se "entretuviera" con su padre, pero el instinto de supervivencia era más fuerte, se recostó en el mudador sin decir una palabra, dejando a su padre a cargo de tan "pintoresca" situación. El príncipe había visto que la madre de Bulma cogía a una distancia prudente los sujetadores del paña bueno eso era todo lo que él había visto jamás se había detenido a ver al niño más de dos segundos y mucho menos a la loca de su abuela, así que decidió examinar la situación, él había luchado en batallas impresionantes en el espacio, combatido contra Freezer en Namekusei (había muerto si, pero había luchado) , cambiar un pañal apestoso no tendría por qué ser algo tan terrible mantuvo su distancia , puso ambas manos en las tiras del pañal jaló ambas y lentamente el pañal comenzó a bajar para revelar algo peor que la muerte, el olor penetraba en su nariz hasta casi destruirla por completo , ni la montaña de cadáveres que él mismo había construido en los planetas que conquistaba olía así de mal , más como un acto de supervivencia que con conocimiento Vegeta tomó rápidamente el pañal sucio y con una bola de energía lo deshizo en mil pedazos , eliminando así también parte del olor puso el pañal limpio de la misma manera en la que se encontraba el anterior pegó las tiras y se dio media vuelta.

El príncipe se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación y por ella salió volando hacia el techo de la casa, eso había sido lo más humillante que había vivido en toda su vida, si desde el infierno sus subordinados o peor aún su padre lo estaban viendo, él seria un completo hazmerreír para ellos , en que momento se le ocurrió meterse con aquella mujer y más aún por que no la mató en cuanto ella le dijo que estaba embarazada, esa pregunta se la venia haciendo desde hace dos años y aún no encontraba la respuesta (mentira ya sabia la respuesta sólo no quería aceptarla) , llego al techo circular de la casa y se recostó en el , por la posición del sol ya era cerca del mediodía, aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de poder volver a usar su cámara y se encontraba como si hubiera salido de la peor de sus batallas o si hubiera hecho un entrenamiento realmente intenso con la gravedad al máximo, estaba agotado de verdad el mocoso desgataba más de lo que él había pensado.

Por su parte Trunks que había visto salir a su padre por la ventana y podía sentir su Ki más arriba había decidido ir a buscarlo, llegó hasta su ventana y había decidido subir de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho su padre, el problema es que su padre había volado y Trunks aún no aprendía a volar, se agarró de uno de los barandales del balcón y subió hasta el borde , siguió mirando hacia arriba y dio un brinco para poder llegar hacia donde estaba su padre afortunadamente cayó nuevamente en el borde del balcón , pero lo intentó por segunda vez y en esta oportunidad cayó en ningún lugar, el pequeño sentía que caía y caía sin lograr tocar tierra firme dio una vuelta en el aire y pudo ver como la tierra se acercaba mas y mas a él , lloró con todas sus fuerzas, al ver cada vez el suelo mas cerca cerro los ojos como esperando lo inevitable pero al parecer nunca se estrellaba, abrió sus ojos nuevamente y pudo ver el suelo a centímetros de su cara pero aún así parecía que no caería nunca , miró hacia arriba y pudo ver la silueta de su padre quien lo sostenía por la espalda, el pequeño no pudo evitar reír de la emoción y comenzó a agitar sus manos y pies en señal de alegría.

- Con que ahora eres suicida mocoso? – Trunks no entendió esto último pero no le importaba su padre, lo había salvado , el cansancio llegó de golpe al pequeño la mezcla de emociones en tan poco tiempo había causado efecto rápido en el y sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse.

Vegeta había sentido el estallido de Ki de su hijo y se había inclinado para ver, sólo pudo distinguir una silueta pequeña que caía a lo lejos y que al parecer por la energía que emitía se trataba de Trunks, el príncipe se dejo caer a toda velocidad y logro a atrapar al pequeño en cosa de segundos antes de que se estrellara en el suelo. Al ver que Trunks se iba quedando dormido decidió que lo mejor era devolverlo a su cuna, iba a elevarse nuevamente cuando se percato de que estaba bastante cerca de la cámara de gravedad , supuso que la cámara debería estar lista y de ser así le entregaría el mocoso a su mujer y él podría entrenar o en realidad tener un poco de paz.

Dentro de la cámara de gravedad una confiada Bulma hablaba consigo misma:

- Espero que Trunks realmente haya hecho de las suyas como le dije, ese mono de Vegeta comprenderá lo necesaria que soy para él , jajajajaa, no cabe duda de que soy una genio. Muy bien esta parte aquí y luego esta acá y estará lista en cuanto reinicie el sistema principal , además de hacer esto…

Vegeta había escuchado todo lo que Bulma había dicho

- No lo puedo creer esa maldita mujer , ya sabia yo que todo era uno de sus planes , pero ya verá que con el gran príncipe de los Saijayins no se juega – fue camino a casa para dejar a Trunks en su cuna quien seguía dormido , subió las escaleras y depositó al pequeño en la cuna , el cual se había aferrado con fuerza al brazo de su padre – ya suéltame mocoso – Trunks libero su agarre y cayo suavemente en la cuna , se dio media vuelta y en un suspiro dijo:

- Ero Papá (Te Quiero Papá) – Vegeta sólo pudo entender la última palabra solamente pero era la primera vez que oía a su hijo llamarlo así , no pudo evitar una de sus sonrisas de medio lado , se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación , en ese momento sintió el Ki de su mujer acercándose a la casa y sabia que la hora de la venganza había llegado.

El príncipe llegó rápidamente a la cocina y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la mesa con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza al momento en el que Bulma abrió la puerta , la imagen del príncipe así fue algo que le tomó por sorpresa y no pudo evitar decir:

- Ve Ve Vegeta ¿pero que te pasó? (_¿Tan duro fue mi pequeñin?)_

- Bulma… - lo dijo con un tono casi de alivio como si hubiera sido el agua para alguien sediento en el desierto – tres horas ha sudo un tiempo bastante largo y me he dado cuenta de algo importante.

- Ah si? (_ Oh por dios me llama por mi nombre, Trunks debió haber hecho un show monumental! )_- y de que te diste cuenta cariño?

- Ahhh (suspiró) esto es muy difícil para mí y lo sabes pero creo que ya he logrado ver tu punto con respecto a la casa.

- (_ Oh si lo sabia! Al fin reconoce que soy importante y me lo tendrá que decir , bueno se que no me lo dirá pero haré que lo admita ) _mientras Bulma pensaba todo esto nuestro príncipe se había incorporado lentamente de la mesa y se estaba acercando a ella lentamente – ¿dices que ahora puedes comprenderme? - Vegeta tomo una de las manos de Bulma y lentamente la condujo hacia el pasillo.

- Eso creo mujer, esta mañana habías dicho que sólo sirvo para pelear (_agg si sigo así terminaré diciendo las mismas estupideces que Kakarotto , mejor terminar de una vez) _, pero eso es por que sólo tú puedes encargarte de las otras cosas. – habían llegado al puerta que llevaba a la entrada de la sala de estar , Vegeta dio media vuelta y miro a los ojos a Bulma

- ¿Estas diciendo que ahora sabes lo importante que soy para ti , el niño y la casa? – Vegeta se movía seductoramente hacia un lado para luego quedar de espalda a ella.

- Exactamente , nadie más que tú puede hacerse cargo de esta casa – sus brazos se encontraban ahora en la cintura de su mujer y sus manos se estiraban lentamente para abrir la puerta de la sala de estar – Ahora mujer…HAZTE CARGO

Bulma quedo en shock la sala estaba hecha un asco e incluso algunos de los animales del invernadero ahora se encontraban en lo que parecía ser algunos sofás o lo que quedaba de ellos , mientras a lo lejos podía escuchar una risa , más bien una carcajada llena de venganza e ironía.

- VEGETAAAAAAAAAA!

Fin ! Espero que les haya gustado , he leido muchos fics y por fin me decidi a hacer uno , me tomo más trabajo de lo que pense pero me gusto mucho la experiencia =).


End file.
